


Anna's Fantasy Emporium

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added later, Smut, Some Fluff, World Travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: A secret shop hides away in the cities of many worlds, ready to satisfy the lusty desires of any and all who come through that red door. The offerings of people to service you changes daily, but there is never a day when you are without someone to give you the service you desire. Will you step through that red door and into a multi-dimensional world of lust?





	Anna's Fantasy Emporium

“Anna’s Fantasy Emporium; you’ve got desires, we’ve got the means to fulfill your requests.” The sign above the door read in bright colored lettering. For being settled in a dingy Begnion back alley, the place that was settled beneath the sign looked pretty well off, the door itself freshly painted red. Astrid eyed around herself, white armor standing out against the dark and drab colors of the alley. Seeing nobody around to inquire with her about being there, she opened the red door and slipped inside, into the shop itself. The shop itself was not very large, but the shelves and magazine racks were loaded with dirty magazines and various sex toys. Strap-ons, vibrators, butt plugs, anything that anyone could think of. Alongside several things that Astrid had no idea what they were. A voice came from deeper in the shop. “Welcome, honey.” The voice was pretty sweet, heavily lathered with eagerness for Astrid to come closer or respond. 

Astrid came closer, as the voice desired, revealing one of the Anna sisters, dressed in a sleeveless orange shirt and skirt with a yellow trim, with a little bit of green string at the sides. “Name’s Anna. I run this little shop in this world. My sisters run other ones in the other worlds. So, I see you came for a desire fulfillment. You can rent out any of these little gems here, but it’ll cost you extra to do that alongside the… special thing that this shop can provide.” She placed a catalog on the counter in front of her. The catalog itself displayed a rather pornographic cover, fitting as many people on it is possible, each one of them naked and displaying their privates. The title of the catalog was barely visible, when compared to the naked figures on the cover of the catalog. “Valentian Bodies” was the title of the catalog, and Astrid flipped through the pages of the Valentian heroes, face completely red as she saw the many pages of naked men and women, displaying breasts and cocks alike, and Astrid closed the catalog. “A-are there any more catalogs?” She looked at Anna, who shook her head. “Sorry honey, that’s all we’ve got for today. Pick a servicer or leave unsatisfied.” Astrid picked up the catalog again, and settled on the rough cut body of Saber, with a hard, manly cock. “I’ll take him then.” She turned the catalog to Anna, and pointed. “Fair choice, honey. Now, do you want to rent anything?” Astrid backed off from the counter and returned with a golden object, featuring a pink orb in the center. “I see you’re one of those types. I say you made a great choice with the Lust Seal. Now, you’ll be billed after you’re all done. It’ll be a flat rate plus rental and removal of the Lust Seal. Come with me, honey.” Anna opened up a gate that led into the back of the store. Once in the back, Anna opened a door that revealed a gateway into another world. “Come back once you’re all finished, honey.” Astrid entered the gateway, and was blinded by a flash of white and felt a strange sense of heat.

When the white light faded, Astrid was standing in the corner of a busy tavern, people crowding the tables, the smell of booze hanging in the air like hot air on a summer day. Astrid looked around at the tables, searching for the man in the catalog, a head of red hair and a black eyepatch trimmed with golden color. She found him seated alone at a table, drinking some booze from a cup, with the bottle it came from close by. Astrid walked to his table, nervous about what would go down. Especially since Anna had used the Lust Seal on her before she left, she was feeling superheated all over, but especially in her loins. Saber looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. “What does a noble girl like you want with a mercenary like me?” His voice was a little rough, but a bit playful. “I… I… Ummmm…” Words were hard to come by, first due to her nerves over this, and second due to the burning in her loins. Saber realized what had brought the noble girl to the tavern. “I see, Anna then.” He rose, leaving some gold at the table for the drink. “Follow me.” Astrid followed him as he left the tavern and went to the local inn, and rented a room for two within. He handed her a room key as well, and took her upstairs to their room, and opened it into a very plain room, with enough floor space for a touch of foreplay, and a king sized bed, big enough for the both of them to be together alongside leaving extra space for them to rest afterwards. Saber smiled as he closed the door, locking lips with Astrid. She didn’t fight the kiss, melting into it like butter. Saber broke the kiss with a grin, and unstrapped Astrid’s armor, leaving it on the floor, and leaving Astrid in a white blouse and purple skirt. 

“Now, noble girl, i suspect you’ve seen me in that catalog Anna tosses around in the other worlds. However, i’m not exactly like what that catalog says.” Astrid nodded. “S-so… let’s get down to the… sex….” Saber nodded, stripping off his shirt and pants, and stood there in his underwear, with the outline of his erection pressed firmly against the front. Seeing the beast caged before her, Astrid swallowed hard as she felt herself grow hotter, as well as more aroused, her nipples trying to poke through her bra and blouse. Since Saber was baring himself, she decided to do the same. She disrobed, showing a white lace bra and white panties, however the panties were completely soaked through, with the use of the Lust Seal that amplified her desires by several fold. Saber nodded, seeing the highly aroused state of Astrid, and removed his underwear, showing off his rather serious penis, about 7 inches, going off the catalog listings as well as in front of her own eyes. He was also pretty hairy down there, but it was well kept. Astrid removed her undergarments as well, exposing a pair of perky breasts with smaller nipples and areola, and a cleanly shaven mound. Saber grabbed her by the shoulders gently, and pushed her onto the bed.

For these two horny adults, there was no foreplay between them. There was kissing, yes, but it was forceful and deeply passionate, no soft, playful kisses here. Saber lined himself up with Astrid’s absolutely drenched slit, plunging in deep into her core, their meshing sexes making loud, wet slapping noises against each other, leaving both sexes covered in Astrid’s flowing juices. Saber and Astrid hung together, bodies quickly becoming sweaty, as their sex was hard, rough and incredibly passionate between themselves. For being unknown to the other save for their names and bodies, they were going at it like a couple who had missed each other for decades and returned to each other and immediately went deep into passionate sex. The sex continued on for an unknown amount of time, neither of them able to really keep track of it. Both Saber and Astrid had came multiple times, creating several spots on the bed that were completely drenched in cum. Finally, the two of them were finally satisfied of their lusts, and the bed sheet was completely covered in sweat. The pair didn’t offer any words to each other, but Saber was finally flaccid and Astrid was leaking his cum out of her slit like she had been made into a waterfall. After a short time laying next to each other, the pair passed out into deep, sex dream filled slumber.

The following morning, Saber woke up first, and got into the small shower provided with their room, which woke up Astrid soon after. Saber left the shower, dressed in his underwear and wearing one of the towels around his neck. The two were still quiet, Astrid going into the shower after he finished. She took more time than he did, washing each part of herself, seeking to remove the stench of sex from her before she returned to her world. She finished, and stepped out, dried off, and quickly dressed herself. “Well, that was fun, lass. Come back if you want more time with Saber, eh?” He gave a small grin to her. She returned the smile, and left the inn for the tavern, where the return portal was. 

Back in the shop, it was like she had never left. Anna smiled, smelling that remaining stench of sex all over Astrid. Anna placed her hand on Astrid’s chest, and withdrew the Lust Seal, which was dripping onto the floor, leaving Anna smiling as she put it away. “This all will be…. 3500 gold.” Astrid nodded, producing the gold for the stay and removal of the seal. She was smiling to herself as she left the shop. She knew she would come again some day.


End file.
